heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.22 - Giving a Snowball a Chance in Hell
Right after classes, Bobby signed up for some private Danger Room time. And while the safeties are all on, he's turned off the recorders. Anyone that comes into the Danger Room or the observation booth will find a pretty frigid scene. He's running a general combat scenario against a bunch of holograpic robots...and there's a lot of ice. The simulated city street looks like it was hit by a blizzard and the icy X-man is tearing through his holographic opponents. He's being a little more agressive and destructive than he usually is and isn't even spouting any quips, just tearing through robots with ice and snow. Amanda's feeling a little the worse for wear, herself. Smacked astrally out of Nightcrawler's Hell by a vindictive, disembodied voice, it occurs to her that any sort of rematch could do with some backup. So, she's hunting the Mansion, looking for old friends who can help. She enters the Danger Room control room, because it's always safer than the actual room itself. But, even in there, it's chilly and frost covers the glass. Closing her eyes a moment, she whispers a soft spell and sends an illusionary representation of herself into the actual combat area. "Bobby!" she calls, floating above the icy street. "Iceman... Are you okay?" Iceman jumps slightly when he hears someone and whips around ready to blast whoever or whatever it is. He stops mid-movement, frigid energies fading from his hands. Quickly hiding that battle-ready expression behind a smile, he shrugs. "Cool as can be. What's up Amanda?" a lie and trying to change the subject. His blast wouldn't do much to the mystical simulacrum, in any case. And if Amanda doesn't entirely believe him, she doesn't make mention of it. She has other, bigger concerns on her mind, than the fact Bobby Drake isn't wearing his customary smile when blowing holographic baddies all to hell. "Kurt's in trouble," she tells him. "And Domino. They're trapped in Hell. I think I can get in to pull them out but..." She looks up at him (well, the illusion does, but it's the same thing). "I need backup. I think I pissed off the Devil and I thought maybe you could help me put him on ice long enough to get them out of there." Pun intended. Iceman stares for a moment, just making sure he heard that right. He then sighs and rubs he back of his head. "Kurt's in trouble again? We're going to have to keep him inside. He can't go out without getting into some kind of kidnapping situation," he tries to joke. "I'm in. Hell's really going to freeze over tonight." Amanda looks relieved, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm glad. Thank you. I'm going to see about rounding up some of the others, too." She smiles wryly, giving a dry chuckle. "I'm tempted to put him on a leash, but that just sends all the wrong messages." Bobby gives a little teasing whistle. "Yeah, save that kinky stuff for the bedroom," he jokes some more. "When do we leave?" As the ambient temperature in the room rises, mainly because the suspended program has allowed the ice time to melt, Amanda enters through one of the side doors, and walks toward the icy mutant, letting her illusion disappear. She pulls her light wrap about her shoulders against the chill, nonetheless. "As soon as I can get everyone. I want to grab Cyke and Wolverine, too," she says. "If the others are around, too, so much the better. The things I saw in there the first time through were... Let's just say I'm glad Domino's there to give us a little luck." She doesn't talk about the demon guts she was covered with by the end. Bobby stays iced up, hopping off the little slide he was on as the real Amanda enters. "They're both upstairs. At least they were before I came down here," he says with a shrug. "No idea where the others spread out to," he adds. There's a pause before Bobby's expression becomes serious. "None of the kids. They don't hear about this and they don't come along," he says. The serious expression lingers for a moment before the smiling facade comes back. "Seen one Hell Dimension, you've seen 'em all. Horrible unspeakable things, demons, blood, bad decorating...we'll handle it." Amanda meets Bobby's serious gaze with one of her own. "Never even crossed my mind," she assures him. Very few of the 'children' have earned a spot on the close-knit team. And none of them are here. She smiles, though, at his customary quip, even as the façade slides back into place. "I know," she smiles tightly, confidence in her eyes, nonetheless. "We've been in worse spots. This'll be no difference." She hopes. Still, her expression grows serious again. "I've felt the magic, there. It makes Kurt feel at home... sort of. We think it's the realm he goes when he Bamfs. He ended up there after an aborted one when we were trying to escape the mutant circus in the Keys." They've been busy. "I'm less worried about it crossing your mind than I am someone else's," Bobby replies. Amanda did mention Scott coming along after all. His smile shrinks a little as Amanda explains what happens. "So he's stuck between BAMFs? I'll make sure to bring the little pine trees," he remarks, making a joke about the brimstone smell. "I knew I should have come back for you guys..." he trails off, looking away. Amanda's lips push together, now. "You did the right thing, Bobby. We did the right thing." She wasn't with Kurt when it happened, either. "We had to get those mutants home." She exhales slowly. "I went back the day after when he didn't come home. I thought maybe he and Domino had gone off together somewhere. They do that, sometimes." She shakes her head. "But, I couldn't find a trace of him. Even scrying. So, I went back to see if I could pick up the trail." A wry smile. "Let's just say, that was an adventure in and of itself." Chasing a homemade blue snitch across the water. That was fun. "The important thing is that we know where he is, now, and can get them." Bobby takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh. "Right. So we go in and kick some demon ass then get our elf and lucky merc back," he nods. "And then we're putting GPS trackers on the both of them because they keep getting lost and kidnapped." Amanda laughs at that. "Good luck with that," she says dryly. Not, mind, that she doesn't fully agree with it. She just knows the impossibility of it. Her head cants, now, however, and she looks at him. "I should grab the others," she says, though it's not entirely what she wants to say. The subtle hints of body language he's put out have piqued her interest. But she doesn't want to pry. "Meet you shortly?" Category:Log